In recent years, a signal rate for transferring image information has been accelerated as a quality of a flat panel display typified by a liquid crystal television or a plasma television is improved from VGA (Video Graphics Array) to XGA (extended Graphics Array). Accordingly, a low-amplitude differential transmission method has been adopted as a method of transmitting digital data at high rate.
This is a transmission method for transmitting signals having phases opposite to each other through one balanced cable or two signal line patterns formed on a printed circuit board. The transmission method is characterized by low noise, high resistance against external noise, low voltage amplitude, high data transmission rate, and the like. The transmission method is introduced, in particular, in the field of display to transmit data at high transmission rate.    Patent Document 1: Japanese patent No. JP-3507687-B; and    Patent Document 2: Japanese patent laid-open publication No. JP-4-230147-A.